Moving Forward
by fresitaazul
Summary: What happened after the events of Continuum? After the team had lunch together? SJ story.


MOVING FORWARD

MOVING FORWARD

TITTLE: "Moving Forward"

AUTHOR: fresitaazul

RATING: TEENS

CATEGORY: Romance

PAIRING: Sam and Jack established relationship.

SEASON: After season ten. After the movie, "Continuum"

SUMMARY: What happened after lunch when the team came back from Ba'al's extraction?

WARNINGS: sexual innuendo.

DISCLAIMER: The characters used in this story, DO NOT belong to me; I'm just borrowing them for fun. I am not gaining any money for this and don't expect to get any either.

FEEDBACK: Is always very welcome and very appreciated, thank you!

Please send directly to:

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

This story has not been BETA, so all mistakes are mine. This little piece I wrote after I watched "Continuum". I have so many scenarios running in my head, and I guess this is the first one that popped up. ENJOY!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

As Sam pulled into her driveway, a deep sense of relief washed over her. Things had gone well that day after all; Ba'al's extraction had gone smoothly, and the project for the moon base was being considered by the Pentagon. Things were good indeed. Still, there was one thing hanging that was not letting her feel totally at ease.

Lunch was fun and quite entertaining, given that the team had not been together in a long time; she had been away leading Atlantis, and General O'Neill was home in D.C.

Conversation had been easy and great; Mitchell had bragged about his successful first-time Goau'ld extraction, but complained it lacked excitement. Really, what else did the man want? A band? Really.

Still, all in all, the day had been fabulous. Lunch had turned into dinner, and before they knew it, they were being kicked out of the restaurant. Wow, she really missed that… her team, her life.

"Carter," Came Jack's voice from the passenger seat. "Are we getting out or what?" He touched her hand gently, knowing all to well she was lost in her thoughts.

"Oh, yes. Sorry," She smiled at him and opened the door, but he held her hand still, preventing her to leave her seat. "Jack?"

He squeezed her hand gently and held her eyes. "Good day, huh?"

"Yeah," She looked at him puzzled. "Something on your mind?"

"No. Something on yours?"

"No." She lied. Truth was, she was tired and wanted nothing more than to change her clothes and go to bed. Having a heart-felt conversation with Jack in her car was not a good plan at the moment.

"Kay." He released her hand and stepped out of the car, walking towards the front door.

She followed him and opened the door, closing it as Jack walked inside. She followed him to the kitchen where he pulled two beer bottles from the fridge, and headed to the living room.

"I'll go change." She announced as she walked through the hallway to her bedroom.

Five minutes later, she found him in the living room, feet propped up in the coffee table, a beer bottle in one hand, the other waiting for her on the table. She sat beside him, and took the drink with eagerness. They sat there in silence for a while, both enjoying being home with each other.

"Jack?" She finally said, turning her body to face him. She hugged her legs to her chest and waited for him to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"Really?"

"Really."

"But what if…"

"Ah, ah! We talked about this, Carter." He interrupted. "Besides, it's time. I'm tired. I'm old." He claimed, a bit too whinny.

"Your NOT old." She immediately corrected rolling her eyes. "I just want to know you're… gonna be alright." She finally said shyly.

His eyes explored her, studied her, his expression warm and loving. Then, he took her free hand and kissed it, placing it on his chest afterwards. "Thanks for worrying Carter, I know it's your job. But I'm a grown man, and guess what… this is what I want."

She smiled and watched him for a moment. They rarely had any time for themselves these days, always busy with their respective jobs. Soon after she arrived from Atlantis and was relieved of command, she was sent to Area 51 to supervise the progress of one of their main ongoing projects, and remained there until she had to go back to the SGC to accompany SG-1 for Ba'al's extraction. Therefore, she hadn't seen Jack in more than two months. This was their first night together, and it always felt like their time with each other would not be quite enough.

Not anymore. This new arrangement was changing everything, and more than anything, she was scared. Dead freaking scared.

"What's on your mind, Sam?"

This surprised her. Jack rarely called her Sam, only when they were really intimate.

"Too much, I think." She finally responded, her eyes leaving his, and focusing on the bottle in her hands.

He cleared his throat and walked to the kitchen, returning immediately with two more beers. He drank from his, and watched as she did the same.

"Trying to get me drunk, General?" She playfully asked.

"Hey, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

She laughed and leaned over, snuggling to his shoulder. "I miss you." She admitted after a short pause.

He kissed the top of her head and look down, her eyes looking up to meet his. "Me too." He said.

"Today was huge, you know."

"I do."

"I mean, the last of the System Lords is dead. Did you ever think this day would come?" She asked, her hand caressing his thigh.

"I guess not." He said, his fingers playing with the blonde strands of her hair.

"So what now?" She asked with trepidation after a while.

"Now we live our lives." He declared. "Don't you want that?"

"I do. But what about…"

"Shh." He silenced her with his finger. "Carter, what's wrong?"

"I just…. I…." She sat up and set her bottle on the table. "Is it really this simple?" She turned to look at him from the edge of the couch. "I mean, something will happen. You know it will. We can't just sit back and pretend there aren't any threats out there."

Jack didn't respond. He shrugged and drank all the remaining contents in his bottle.

"We'll always need you." She let out. That phrase was nagging her from the moment he told her he would retire.

His gaze held hers for a while, until his eyes moved to the floor. "What do you want me to do, Carter?" His voice changed from gentle to frustrated. "One day we talk about us, how much we really want this… thing to happen. And now you sit there and worry about what the planet will need if I leave?" He shook his head and chuckled. "For crying out loud! I really, really don't get you." He stared at her. "What do you want?" He asked with finality.

"Jack, I…"

"I said, what do you want, Carter?"

She sighed heavily. Her eyes shone with unshed tears, and she waited a moment to regain her strength. Then, she turned to him and held his face with both her hands. "You." And then, she kissed him. The kiss they had been denied for months. "I want you, Jack." She returned to the kiss, the one she'd been dreaming of giving him the moment she saw him earlier that day at the Tok'ra home world.

He returned the kiss eagerly, with just the same amount of passion and devotion. His hands roamed her back, under her sweatshirt, caressing every inch of her skin he could reach. His fingers found the clasp of her bra and released it, taking it off her from each arm. He brought her arms up, and pulled the shirt and bra off her. His eyes met hers then, her chest breathing heavily from passion and desire. "I love you." He said in one breath. "So damn much, Carter. So damn much. Please know that. Please don't forget."

The tears she'd been holding before fell down her cheeks, and she smiled. She stood from the couch and took his hand in hers. He stood with her, and she guided him to the bedroom, she whispered in his ear. "Then let me show you just how much I love you, Jack." He smiled and she did too. "And don't worry, there is no way in Hell I'll ever forget."

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

"Retired?" Daniel said with surprise. "Really? I mean, REALLY?"

"Daniel, please," Sam begged. "Why is it that…. Surprising?"

Daniel rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Well, for one, because you two have run around in circles around it for years. To be honest, Sam? I would have retired the moment I realized I had feelings for you… If, of course, I was Jack. But then again, you and I know…. I am…. Not…. Jack." He laughed and finished his coffee.

Sam hid her face in her hands. Then, looked at him with total confidence. "Well, Daniel, I hate to be the one to brake it to you, but things happened like that for a reason. Plus, I don't see you doing anything about…." She turned her eyes towards the spot where Vala sat, talking amiably with an Airman.

Daniel widened his eyes and blushed. "What? I don't know what you're talking about."

Sam laughed and finished her bagel. Teal'c came to sit by Daniel and watched, as his two friends were lost in thought.

"Are you discussing the same subject as always?" Teal'c finally said, with what ultimately sounded like boredom.

Daniel and Sam turned to look at him with shock. Their alien friend was really becoming human. Too human.

Sam cleared her throat and smiled chastised. "Don't know what you mean, Teal'c." She teased.

The big man turned to glare at her and bowed his head, knowingly.

Vala and Mitchell joined them at the table, each with a separate tray.

"So, what's up?" Mitchell said, his mouth full.

Sam made a face of disgust and turned to her coffee. "Not much. I'm getting married."

Coffee, eggs, juice, and God know what else, flew in all directions. Well, who said SHE could not move forward?

THE END.


End file.
